Ordinary Life
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: As each Titan turns eighteen, they start using their alter egos to have a 'normal' life. Four years later, a twenty-two year old Raven starts a bar. At the same time a twenty-one year old Jinx, happens to come across the hero. Curiosity turns to more, as Jinx asks question after question, and learns a lot more about the dark Titan then she originally knew.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ordinary Life- Part 1**_

**Rating: M (Mostly for safety at the moment)**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx, Starfire/Robin, Beast Boy/ Terra, Cyborg/Bumble Bee**

**Summary:** The Titans have decided as a team to start living 'normal' lives with their alter egos. So, one by one, when they turned eighteen, they enrolled in College, going for degrees in what they wanted to do. Raven; after her four years of college, decides to put her 'parents' money and influence to good use, and open a bar in the city. Jinx, bad luck personified, decides that she doesn't want to be a hero anymore. She doesn't want to be a villain either. At the moment, she is just taking things day by day. One night, on her midnight strolls through the city, she comes across Raven. Against her better judgement, at the time, she decides that she wants to learn more about this 'new' Raven.

**A/N:** This is a random idea that came to mind. I don't plan on putting it up till I have at least six chapters to put up with it. I decided that I wanted to see what it would be like if the Titans had lives outside that of their hero lives. Also, Raven does have one friend outside the Titan's... And it will be explained...

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The building was brand new, compared to those around it. There was a sign proclaiming the name _Nevermore Bar_. On the roof of the bar, sat a figure, their eyes closed as they breathed in a deep relaxed manner. Upon closer inspection, anyone could see that the figure was a woman. She had dark, shoulder length, purple hair bound at the nape of her neck. With her hair tied like that, it gave a small glimpse of the edges of a tattoo. There was another tattoo on the inside of her right wrist, and another covering her inner left forearm. These could clearly be seen by the fact that she was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt that that the _Monster*_ design that covered the bottom right side of the shirt. She had on loose fit blue jeans and black military grade combat boots.

Raven took a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking out at the city around her. She had been living as a civilian most of the past four years, and after going through three years of schooling, and a year of building, she was ready to open the bar she wanted.

The door behind her opened, pulling her out of her thoughts as she turned to face the tall man that stepped out into the bright midday sun. Nikolas was five-eleven in height, just an inch taller then she was, and had his hair done in two styles. The top part was short and spiked, while the lower half was in a pony-tail that was about three inches long. He had several ear piercings, and a tattoo on his neck. It was lines that were swirled around in a design that represented the letter N. He had a set of eyes that were a blue-grey mix, and under certain lighting, would look silver. He was wearing a tight blue muscle shirt, black jeans and a pair of black civilian combat boots. Though he wasn't a bodybuilder, he had muscles that made the shirt fit him nicely.

"Rachel." He said, bowing his head slightly, "Blas is here, and we are ready to open. If you want."

Raven smiled, "Let's wait a few more hours, it's only lunch time."

Nikolas nodded, "Will you come sit with us then? I think I'm going to tempt Blas to play black jack with me... Want to join?"

Raven shrugged, "I'll be dealer."

The two made their way down the stairs and into the bar on the ground floor. The building was a two story, with the top part being a lavish apartment, that Raven had made for Nikolas. Blas was sitting at the bar, waiting for them. Nikolas took a seat next to him, and Raven stood on the opposite side of them, taking a deck of cards and dealing the first round. They played for a while, with Blas asking questions every time he won a round. The same applied if Nikolas won, he would ask Blas about his life.

Blas was the same height as Nikolas, though he had more muscle mass, putting the term bodybuilder to good use. He was wearing normal blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a pair of sneakers. His hair was shaved close to his head, and his eyes were a deep hazel green. He had a friendly air about him, but something told Raven that he could be very deadly if pissed off. He had two kids, and an ex-wife. He had been a cop in another city, but had moved here to be closer to his two daughters. Raven was very willing to help him out, paying the first few months rent on his new apartment, so that he could settle in and get use to this new city he found himself in.

"So, Miss Roth." Blas said, as they were setting everything up to open at five.

"Please, just call me Rachel." Raven responded, wiping down the top of the bar.

"Alright, Rachel. Why did you open this bar?"

"Honestly? It wasn't for me." Raven responded, looking at Nikolas, "Nik over there wanted a place that he could call his own, and for whatever reason, he decided that it had to be a bar. So I went through the schooling to give it to him as a gift."

"And it is a lovely gift, _Nim_." Nikolas said happily, lining up the stools at the bar and making sure all the tables and booths are clean.

Raven smiled at the old nickname, she turned back to Blas, who had a confused look on his face. Raven smiled, "It's an old nickname. From when we were kids."

Blas nodded, turning back to his sweeping, before moving to the door. There was a line formed already, that ran down the street. He stated this to his boss and Raven nodded, telling him that they could start coming in.

The night went rather well, Nikolas and her were able to hold down the bar rather well, and Blas was the door man/ bouncer. There were no fights, and when the DJ they had hired an hour in, told everyone that it was last call; people were completely ok with it and left when they said the place was closed. The DJ offered to work there if they wanted, and Raven left the choice to Nikolas. She had a conversation with Blas, wondering if he wanted extra help or if he could do both jobs without worry. He nodded, then had a wicked grin on his face,

"Besides. If a fight ever did happen, you would beat me to it."

Raven laughed softly, "You saw that?" She asked, referring to her training session yesterday with Nikolas.

Blas smiled, "You could give me a run for my money, and I didn't even see _all_ of the fight."

Raven smiled back, "It was just practice."

The tall man nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow night, Rachel."

"Good night, Blas."

Raven said her good-byes to Nikolas and headed for her house. She had a small to-do list before she could just sit and relax. When she got in, she swept and vacuumed, did the few dishes that were in the sink and took out the trash. She paused on her back porch, staring at the figure kneeling on the wall that separated her yard from the neighbors behind her. A slight tug at her pant leg made her look down, she smiled at the black wolf sitting next to her, whining for attention. She gave the animal a pet before walking over to her trash can. Then she returned to the porch, sitting in one of the chairs and petting the wolf again, She looked up at the figure and asked,

"What do you want Jinx?"

* * *

**A/N:** So... what do you think?

* I don't own the Monster drink corp. But I do have the shirt and jacket that you could get if you sent in the tabs and paid the shipping and handling.

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ordinary Life- Part 2**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx, see part 1 for the others.**

**A/N:** So... Yeah.

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

The apartment building looked old, and slightly run down. It was in one of the 'shitty' area's of Jump City, and the rent was low. On the third story, in one of the windows, stood a woman with dark pink hair. Her cat like eyes were staring out the window with a total blankness to them. Her jeans were ripped at the knee, and her tennis shoes looked like they had been through hell and barely survived. The only thing that didn't look like it should be in the trash, was the black t-shirt. It didn't have any design on it, but it looked newer then the rest of the clothes on her body.

With a soft sigh, Jinx turned from her window and sat on her couch, grabbing the book she was currently on, and reading it. Her mind wasn't really on it though; it wondered over what had happened in the past four-ish years.

When the brotherhood of evil appeared, she had been all over trying to impress Madam Rouge. Even going so far as to be a complete and utter idiot with capturing Kid Flash. Then, he had convinced her to join the good side. They had dated, for about a year, before it fell apart. Being a hero had started becoming boring, and being a villain had lost its appeal by the time she gave up being good. So she turned to doing odd jobs. Mostly, she would go to a bank, museum, or jewelry store, and help them boost their defense systems.

At first, people were weary of her, not sure what her intentions were. The first place she went to, she told them how to protect the building, and themselves from her hexes. They learned that carrying things that held good luck, protected them from her bad luck. After that, they had willingly let her in and help them. They would pay her for the help, and she only kept enough of it to pay the rent on her apartment, and have food in the fridge. The rest went into a secured account that she couldn't touch. She had asked the banker to put a safe guard on it. If she ever needed the money for any reason, she had to convince one of the Teen Titans to open it for her. She was aloud to put money in, but never pull it out.

She spent the first two years after her break up with Kid Flash doing this. She still did it now, but she kept more of the money out of that account so she could do online schooling. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, so she did a little of everything. Hopefully she'd find something she'd like doing and would stick with it.

With a sad sigh at the turn her life had taken, Jinx looked out the window and saw that it was dark outside. She stood and stretched, holding back a yawn as she left her apartment and headed out at random. She loved taking midnight walks around Jump City. She wasn't much of a people person, now-a-days, but she was willing to go to a bar and have a few drinks; even letting someone lead her to the dance floor. Tonight, though, she didn't feel much like being around others. She walked past the new Bar that just opened up, she made a note to check it out some time soon.

Nevermore_, why does that sound familiar?_ She thought to herself, as she looked up at the sign. She shook her head and walked over to one of the residential area's. She hopped onto the wall that divided the houses, walking along it as if it was a tight rope. She would stop and look at all the different back yards, making random comments about them as she went. She stopped at one, seeing that it was one of the few that had a pool in it. It had a fence that blocked it from the rest of the yard, and there was a shadowy figure laying in the small patch of grass, sleeping by the look of it. Rocks surrounded the grass, and a few trash cans stood by what looked to be the gate.

She didn't know how long she was there before the light flicked on, and the form jumped up, letting out what sounded like a whine as it walked over to the door, scratching at it lightly. Jinx fought her instinct to run when she saw that it was a black wolf. Not long after that, the door opened and a tall woman stepped out with a bag of trash. It only took her a few seconds to figure out that the woman was Raven, though she was wearing normal clothing, and didn't have that black and red jewel on her head anymore.

She took the bag to the trash can before returning and sitting in one of the chairs on the porch. She started petting the wolf that was rubbing its head against her leg. She looked directly at Jinx and said in a tone void of emotion,

"What do you want Jinx?"

The pink haired metahuman flinched at that, before hopping down and over the mini fence to stand in front of the other woman. She just stared, till the Wolf finally noticed her and started growling low in it's throat,

"Down, Nova." Raven said, scratching behind the wolf's ears, "She isn't going to harm us."

The wolf stopped, then laid down at Raven's feet. The sorceress sat in the chair quietly, waiting for Jinx to explain why she was here. Jinx was staring at the animal for a few minutes before she looked up and into Raven's eyes,

"Do you want the truth, or the lie?"

Raven lifted her eyebrow, "Which do you think." She stated, crossing her fingers and waiting again.

"I was taking a walk, I saw your backyard and stopped. You have a pool, but your yard looks better then the others." Jinx stated,

Raven shrugged, "I take care of it."

Jinx nodded, then noticed in the dim light the tattoo that was across the hero's forearm, "What's the Tat?"

Raven tilted her head, then looked down at her arm, "I'm not really sure. My powers brought it forth, but I haven't figured out what I want. For now, it'll look like swirls and mist are hiding something from view."

Jinx nodded, "And the Wolf?" She asked next,

Raven sighed, "What is this, twenty questions?"

Jinx shrugged, "Sure?"

Raven huffed, "Then lets go inside. I'm getting tired."

They made their way into the house, Nova following behind and going to a dog bed that rested in the corner of the room. Raven walked into the kitchen, after gesturing to Jinx to take a seat. She made a pot of herbal tea and brought over two mugs as she sat on the couch across from the pink haired woman.

"The wolf is Nova." Raven stated, pouring her cup of tea and taking a sip, "I saved her from a hunter about two years ago. She was caught in one of his bear traps. I had the man put in jail."

"Oh?" Jinx asked, pouring her own cup of tea.

"I didn't use my powers, I caught him, found out he was catching wild animals to use in dog fighting rings. I handed him over to the police. He's doing twenty years to life. Mostly because I was the one who caught him." Raven explained, looking over at Nova, "I used my powers to heal her, but she refused to stay in the forest. She followed me all the way back to civilization, then when I got back to Jump, she found her way to my door. I found it pointless to take her back, since I knew she would just follow me again. So I gave her a name, and taught her a few things I wanted her to know."

Jinx nodded, and asked another question while Raven turned the radio on low. They spent the next three hours like that, till Raven fell asleep. Her head was resting on Jinx's shoulder, and she had such a peaceful look on her face, that the metahuman just couldn't move. When seven o'clock rolled around, she gently laid the hero on the couch and left through the back door.

She would have to see Raven again soon.

* * *

**A/N:** So... yeah... Hi! *Waves like an idiot*

**Oh, just so everyone knows.** I lost my USB that had ALL of my stories on it. I'm copying what I can off my account and typing up what I can remember. I will be copying Bound and re-reading it. If all goes to plan, I should have a few new chapters to add to it within this month, maybe the beginning of next month.

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ordinary Life- Part 3**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So, this idea came about when I wondered what would happen if Jinx nagged Raven with any question she could think of. That and them all living 'normal' lives, of course.

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

_-five years previous-_

Raven walked into the common room of the tower, seeing Starfire standing at the large bay window, looking out at the waves as they crashed against the island that the tower stood on. She could feel that something was wrong with the alien, and against her better judgement, she walked over to her friend,

"Kori?" She asked, standing next to the tall girl.

"Yes, friend Raven?" Starfire asked, turning to look at her friend with sad eyes,

"What's wrong?"

"I'm turning 17 soon..." Starfire stated, looking out the window again, "And I have feelings of wishing to see the world... We, at this age, want to explore, but I don't want to leave... I do not wish to cause anyone pain."

Raven smiled, "I could help you then. If you want."

Starfire smiled happily, "How do we start, friend Raven?"

The mystic titan smiled softly at her friend, "First, we start with the way you speak. While we understand you, to an extent on Beast Boy's part, others do not. You confuse them more then us."

Star nodded, "Ok... How do we do this, then?"

Raven tilted her head in thought, "Well, you learned English from Robin by kissing him. Let's try that, and while we kiss, I try and push more understanding of how to speak at you... Do you think that will work?"

Star nodded after a moment, "We can..."

The two head back to Raven's room, not wanting any of the guys to see what was going to take place. The kiss worked slightly, Star had an understanding of how to talk 'normally' but she still got the words and sentences chopped up. They worked on it for most of the next week, and when Starfire's birthday came around, she surprised the boys with how well her speech had gotten.

She even explained that she wanted to start exploring the world more, outside of hero work. Raven and Cyborg backed her up, saying that they were thinking of doing the same. Robin was furious about it and denied it, turning and leaving the room in a huff. Beast Boy just looked on confused.

_-Four years previous-_

Raven stood next to Cyborg in the garage. He was tuning up his T-Car, and wanted the dark Titan's help, since Robin was gone for the moment. The bulky half-robot man would say what kind of tool he needed, and Raven would hand it over while he asked random questions.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Cyborg asked, "It's in a month, right?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah. I'm not truly sure... Maybe my own mode of transportation?" She asked out loud, glancing briefly at the motorcycle magazine that was laying on the work bench.

Cyborg saw the look, but said nothing, "I've been working on new rings. To hide my appearance, and Beast Boys as well. Do you think you can convince Robin this time?"

Raven had been trying, unsuccessfully, for the past year to convince Robin to let them try at 'normal' lives. The leader had been arguing that if they did, then the crime rate would skyrocket. He also threw out that there was no way to hide that Garfield was green, and Cyborg was half robot. Since then, the before mentioned man, had been working on the rings he had used when infiltrating the HIVE academy.

"I'll try again." Raven said,

Later that night, Raven sat across from Robin at the table, while the others sat on the couch,

"Robin..."

"NO!" Robin shouted, "For the last time, I'm not allowing it!"

Raven sighed, "We came up with an idea. We divided the City into sections. Beast Boy, Starfire, and I will be taking the three farthest from the tower, since we can fly. You and Cyborg get the two closest sections, and Terra gets the area around where she lives and her school. I've been helping her work on her powers since her memory started coming back. The sections we live in, We will keep safe from villains."

Robin sat silent, thinking what Raven said through. He had been hoping that Raven would give up, but it had been a year, and she had even came up with how they could still protect the city while trying to have normal lives.

"Fine... But no one's allowed to leave the Tower until they turned eighteen."

"That means I'll be the first one leaving." Raven stated.

Robin frowned, nodding, "If we do this though, we all have to keep in touch. Preferably with the communicators."

Raven shook her head, "We'll all be getting cell phones for our alter egos. Cy is going to set up the coms to notify us if there is crime in the area we live."

Robin huffed, "Fine."

Starfire jumped up, happily dancing around the room.

Robin watched her, "Can I ask that we meet up at least once a month for a few days at the tower?"

Raven shrugged, "I have no problem with it."

~o0o~

Raven stood near the window in the common room. She looked out of the city, clutching a letter in her hand. She felt her heart give a painful beat as it finally sank in that she would be leaving the tower. She would come back, of course, but this wouldn't really be 'home' anymore.

With a sigh, she turned back to the rest of the room and sat at the table. When everyone came in, they gave her their presents, and she gave them all hugs before leaving the tower. It took her a while to get settled into her new house in her area. She started school in the next week.

One by one, over the next few months, the Titans turned eighteen and left, finding their own way into the world. Starfire had the hardest time, but Raven and Beast Boy helped her as best they could.

_-Three years previous-_

Raven sat in one of the chairs on her back porch. She had a book on her lap, but her mind was on the past. She should be studying for the test tomorrow, but she couldn't bring herself too. It had only been a year, but she was already one of the top students in the school, and everyone was trying to get her to tutor them. She helped a lot of them, but she always shied away from the jocks who tried to date her as well.

She had learned when she was sixteen that she was into both genders, but as time wore on, she wanted less and less to do with men. Then again, she hadn't been into that many girls either.

A knock at the door brought her back to the present. She went and answered it, a redheaded girl that was just a little shorter then her was at the door, a sheepish smile on her face and a few books in her hand. Raven smiled back, and let the girl in, hoping this time, that her memories wouldn't make her daydream while she had a guest over.

_-Two years previous-_

Raven stood in the middle of the clearing, watching as the baby wolf whined and whimpered, its leg caught in a trap meant for little animals. She moved over slowly, and stopped when the wolf caught sight of her and growled weakly. She smiled gently and knelt down in front of it,

"Shh, Sweetie, I'm only going to help you out of that." She whispered, using her powers to open the trap. The little wolf hobbled out, a whimper leaving its throat as it moved over and rested against her. Raven smiled again, using her healing to fix the wound on the leg. She checked the little animal over for any other wound, and found nothing. She tried to get the little thing to run off, but the wolf stayed put, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

Raven sighed, "You know, if my friend had eyes like that, he would have gotten me to do anything." She muttered, picking up the wolf and holding it close, "Let's find out who did this too you."

Two days later, Raven sighed as she saw the little form that was following behind her into the town. What was she suppose to do with the little wolf?

"Come here, Darling. Let's get you out of the cold." She whispered, kneeling down to welcome the little thing into her arms.

Raven used her powers to teleport to the Vet near her house in Jump City. The nurse at the station smiled at her, waving happily,

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" The blonde asked,

Raven walked over, "Hey, Amy. I found this little thing while I was hiking. I wanted to know if everything was alright with her."

Amy nodded, "Take the last room on the right, I'll send in one of the vets to check her over. Oh, and thank you for all the tutoring you gave me through school last year. I was surprised that you knew anything about Veterinary classes."

Raven smiled, "I had a friend who loved animals. To the point of eating nothing but tofu. He taught me a lot."

Amy nodded, "Well the next time you see him, point him my way so I can thank him."

Raven nodded, walking down the hall to the last door on the right. The Vet came in and cleared the little wolf, stating that there was nothing wrong with her; besides needing something to eat. Raven nodded, taking the little thing home with her,

"I think I'll call you Nova." She whispered, letting the wolf down to run around her house.

_-One year previous-_

Raven opened her door, and fell backwards as a black blur jumped onto her, licking at her face repeatedly,

"Nova! How the hell did you get into the house?!" She shouted, pushing the wolf off her gently as she got to her feet. She pet the animal, walking inside to see her friends standing around a cake that was resting on the table.

"Congratulations!" They shouted, while Starfire flew over and gave her best friend a hug.

Raven smiled, "Thanks guys, Now I just have to go about getting the Bar up and ready."

Cyborg smiled at his friend, "Let me know if you need any help."

Raven nodded, and the five of them sat down at the table and had a slice of cake. The oldest of the team had just graduated college. By the end of the night, Raven was laid out on her couch, Nova sitting with her head laying on her mistress' stomach.

"What am I going to do now, Nova?" She asked her pet softly, scratching behind the wolf's ears.

Nova had no answer for her, and soon Raven was asleep on her couch, Nova watching over her protectively.

* * *

**A/N:** So, this is what happened from when they were about seventeen, to Raven turning twenty-two and graduating.

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ordinary Life- Part 3**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So this is chapter four...

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Raven stood in front of the mirror that hung along the back of the bar. She had gotten her hair cut really short. It was layered, with the longest strands stopping at the middle of the back of her neck. She usually kept it this short, and was only recently allowed to cut it again. A while back, she had lost a bet with Nikolas, and he wanted to see what she looked like with long hair. The one thing she learned was to never make a bet with the gay man again, he had nothing against cheating to get his way.

_At least, that doesn't apply to relationships._ She thought, turning back to the bar, and the people that were starting to fill it. She went about giving out drinks as they were ordered, and watched everyone with a friendly smile.

"Yo! Bartender!"

Raven looked up, seeing Jinx sitting at the end of the bar, waving slightly to get her attention. Raven smirked as she walked over,

"What can I get you, Darling?" She asked, using a husky tone on the last word.

Jinx blushed, blinking stupidly as she took in the tall woman that was behind the bar, "Raven?" She asked softly,

Raven smiled, "Here, it's Rachel." She stated, "Now, Darling, what do you want?"

"Your hair is short." Jinx pointed out, ignoring the question again.

Raven sighed, "I lost a bet and had to grow it out. I usually keep it this short." She ran one of her hands through it, "Now, are you going to get a drink, or not, sweet thing?" She asked again, smirking sexily at the pink haired woman.

Jinx kept her mouth shut, just staring at the other woman, wondering where the little dark Titan had run off too, and how long this hot temptress would be in her place. Raven smiled at her again and placed a bottle of alcohol in front of the metahuman before going to help another costumer.

Jinx couldn't keep her eyes of the other woman the whole night. The Raven she use to fight all the time had disappeared. Now she was tall, wearing a black tank top with blue jeans and the combat boots she had seen the other night. She moved between costumers with ease, like she had been doing this all her life. She stood next to a man who was about an inch taller then her. They were laughing like they were old friends, maybe even lovers.

The thought ran through the pink-haired woman's head, and she felt a flash of anger rolling through her. Raven looked at her then, and smiled at her. The look was enough to calm her, and she returned to her drink, letting her thoughts consume her. It was broken some time later, when a fight broke out in the middle of the dance floor. Jinx looked up just in time to see Raven jumping over the bar table and walk over to the men. One was yelling profanities at another, about hitting on him and the fact that he was married. Raven tapped him on his shoulder, and when he tried to swing his fist at her, she ducked and swiped his feet out from under him.

"The next time you want to yell at someone who is gay, don't you dare do it in my bar." She said softly, but it carried over everyone in the place. The other bartender was over standing next to the cowering man, asking him if he was alright.

The door man came over next and picked the offender up off the floor, walking him out of the bar. Raven walked over to the two men, telling one of them something before she headed back to Jinx, going around so that she was opposite of the pink-haired woman.

"Wow, that was hot." Jinx said without thinking, looking at the dark haired woman in front of her with awe.

Raven smiled slightly, rubbing the back of her neck, "Are you coming over tonight?"

"I might, why?" Jinx asked,

"If you are, stay here when we close. Then we can just walk there together."

Jinx nodded, and watched Raven get back to work. As the night progressed, she didn't see the two men that had disappeared through a door in the back. Raven would only stop by her briefly to give her another bottle of alcohol. When the place closed, the DJ left and the Door man stood by her, waiting to see if she was leaving as well,

"She's fine, Blas." Raven said, smiling at the tall man, "She'll be going home with me. You can go home now if you want. Be here at two. We have an interview for another helper. I want your input on him."

Blas nodded, saying good night quietly as he left. Raven smiled as she watched him leave, "He's a nice guy. Very sweet." She said, turning to look at Jinx, "What question do you have for me tonight?"

Over the past two weeks, Jinx had been showing up at Raven's house, with a random question to ask. She had been neglecting to visit the new Bar in town, and was rather surprised to see that Raven worked there.

While she was thinking over her question for tonight, she watched Raven walk over to the door in the back. She opened it slightly and yelled out softly that the bar was empty and she was closing up; she would see him tomorrow. After that, she turned back to the metahuman sitting at the bar, waiting for her.

"Ready?"

Jinx nodded, and they made their way to Raven's house, which was only about a thirty minute walk from _Nevermore_. When they got in, Raven let Nova in, who instantly jumped on Jinx and licked at her face happily. The wolf had taken a strong liking to the ex-con; Raven had only seen her like this with the Titans, and a few others.

"Nova! Get off, pretty girl!" Jinx said happily, rolling around on the ground with the animal.

Raven walked into the kitchen and started boiling a kettle of water for tea. She then went about taking off her boots, she paused when she heard a whistle, looking up, she saw Jinx staring at her,

"You know, you would be a woman's butch dream, you know that?*" the metahuman said,

Raven laughed, "Oh, how so?" She asked.

"You jumped over a counter top, and took a man out with a single movement of your leg, you defended gays openly. You have muscles that show, but aren't over bearing, and there are very few women who are taller then you. What woman wouldn't want someone strong like you to protect them?"

Raven smiled slightly, a sad look passing through her eyes, "Yeah, who wouldn't." She said, returning to taking her boots off. When that was done, she placed them by the front door and took the kettle of water off the stove. The two sat on the couch, and Jinx frowned at the Titan,

"What's wrong?" She asked,

Raven watched Nova curl up in her little bed in the corner, "Nothing. Just wishful thinking. Any other questions?"

"Who was the other man helping you at the bar?" Jinx asked, feeling a flash of jealousy at even bringing it up.

Raven lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment about the emotion she felt from the other woman, "Nikolas? He's an old friend."

"Old friend?" Jinx asked, finally making herself a cup of tea.

Raven nodded, "How much do you know about my history?"

"Not very, the old database from the school labeled you as dangerous, but didn't explain why."

"They had good reason to. Let my tell you a little story." Raven poured another cup of tea, "About twenty-five years ago, my mother ran away from home. She was a metahuman, like you. She could heal, and do just a bit of telekinesis. She joined a cult, called Scath. After about a year there, she was offered up as a sacrifice to the demon they worshiped. She was taken to hell, beaten and raped, then sent back. She was a shell of her old self."

Jinx sat on the couch, watching the dark Titan as she talked, not really sure if she should interrupt.

"There is a place in the universe that is protected by magic, it's called Azarath. The monks there, came and found my mother, helping her with everything that she went through. When they found out she was pregnant from her ordeal, there was a prophecy made about the destruction of Azarath, and it would be by my father. I was only a few months old when it came true. The monks stopped him, just in time to leave a small chunk of land floating. He was bound to my mind, and if he was to ever return, I would be his portal. That sparked a new prophecy. I would be his portal, to destroying Earth."

Raven paused, looking out the back door into the darkness, "I spent most of my life trying to make up for that fact. My mother doesn't really look at me, doesn't really pay attention to me. I spent most of my life in the Monastery. About a month after my first birthday, a man came into the meeting room, carrying a small bundle in his hands. He asked for a safe haven for the prince of his home world. The monks agreed, and Nikolas stayed with us. He was my only friend besides the head monk, who treated me like his daughter. He stayed behind, when I had to leave for Earth. He contacted me when I turned eighteen, he wanted to see Earth. So I brought him down and opened a bar for him."

"So, wait, who owns the bar?" Jinx asked,

"It's in my name, but Nik has say over everything. The place was his birthday gift."

"Awe, isn't that sweet of you."

Raven laughed, "The gay man said the same thing."

"Gay man?"

"Nikki. He's been gay since he was sixteen. I'm the only person who really knows, besides you now."

Jinx laughed, "That would explain your butch moment."

"Oh, shut up!" Raven shouted playfully,

The two bickered back and forth playfully, until Raven yawned and leaned back against the arm rest. Jinx watched the hero with a smile, letting her fall asleep. After thirty minutes, Jinx went out via the back door.

She would have to ask more questions later.

* * *

**A/N:** So, now Jinx finally knows about Raven history, and why Brother blood labeled her dangerous.

*This was a random thought that went through my mind. It is the thought that sparked the idea's for this story.

Hope you enjoy! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ordinary Life- Part 5**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** ...

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

People were running down the street, screaming as blasts of light hit random buildings. Dr. Light stood at the end of the street, laughing as he carried a bag of money and jewels, and threw blasts of light around. He was there for a little over ten minutes, before a black shadow appeared in front of him.

Raven stood there, wearing her leotard, low rise waist black jeans, and her blue cape. The hood was up, to hide that her hair was short. She stood silently, and watched as Dr. Light froze, staring at her blankly.

"You... Why is it always you that comes!" He whined, throwing a blast at her.

Raven pulled up a shield and moved forward. She blocked a few more as she moved to stand right in front of him,

"I'm sorry, but do you really want to try this again?" She asked, "Last time, you had nightmares for weeks."

Dr. Light looked at her, not saying a word for a moment before setting the bag of stolen goods down and raising his hands. Raven leaned forward to take the bag, when she felt a knee hit her stomach. _Well, that was idiotic of me_, She thought to her self, using her powers to send the bag back to the bank. Then she knelt on the ground, getting her breath back before rolling to the side to avoid another blast. She got to her feet and threw a right hook at him, catching him in the chin, and sending him a few feet back,

"Let's try this again, shall we?" She muttered, letting her anger control her. She felt her powers lashing out, wrapping around Dr. Light's ankles and dragging him back to her. Into the darkness that leaked out from around and underneath her cape. He started crying, screaming out for someone to help him. The people around them just watched, knowing that Raven wasn't really going kill or send him to another realm. Dr. Light had only been encased fully in the darkness for a few minutes, before Raven stopped, calming down and making her powers go away. The villain was curled up on the ground, much like he had been years previous, when Raven had first done this.

"Make it stop, make it stop. No more nightmares. Make it stop, make it stop." He kept muttering, over and over.

Raven watched him for a moment, before opening her com and calling the police. When he was taken away, she left, returning to her house and changing out of her mission clothes. She put on a pair of black jeans, and a white tank top. She sat on the couch while putting on her combat boots and using her powers to let Nova out.

"I'll be back later, pretty girl." She said, getting to her feet and leaving the house. She locked up and made her way to the bar. Blas and Nikolas were waiting for her.

"What took you so long, _nim_?" Nikolas asked, getting to his feet and hugging his adopted sister tightly,

"I lost track of time. Nova wanted attention." Raven said, returning the hug,

"You spoil that girl." Nikolas stated, laughing softly,

Raven smiled, "She's the only girl in my life at the moment." She reasoned, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

Nik laughed again, and the three of them went about interviewing the new Doorman. The man was just as tall as Blas, but had muscles like Nikolas, his hair was only a few inches long. His name was Tyler, and he needed a part time job to help him through college. Raven didn't make any comment on him, letting Blas and Nikolas decide if he was to get the job.

"Do you have anything against Gays or Lesbians?" Nikolas asked, after a pregnant pause.

Tyler shook his head, "My little brother is gay, and one of my cousins is a lesbian."

Nikolas nodded, a smile on his face, "What do you think Blas?" He asked,

"I think he'll work out just fine." Blas said, smirking, "Good answer, by the way, as two out of the four of us are gay."

Tyler tilted his head, "You're gay?" He asked, looking at Blas.

Raven laughed, "He meant Nik and I. Blas has two daughter and an ex-wife."

Tyler nodded, "When do I need to be back?"

Raven tilted her head, "We usually open about five. So, four-thirty?" She said.

Tyler nodded, waving good bye as he left. He came back a few hours later and spent the night at the Door, greeting people and checking their ID's. The club allowed anyone sixteen and higher in, so anyone who wasn't old enough to drink, got a stamp on the back of their hand. The night went by rather fast. After the night before, and the fight that Raven broke up with ease, people didn't seem to want to confront anyone. Right as the place was about to close, Jinx showed up, smiling as she was stopped by Tyler.

"I know Rachel." She said, "Go ahead, ask her. The name's Karma."

Tyler poked his head in the door, "Hey, Ms. Roth. A woman says she knows you. Her name's Karma."

Raven looked up from wiping out of of the glasses, "Does she have pink hair and cat like eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Send her in, Then you're free to go home."

Tyler nodded, letting Jinx in before heading home. Jinx waited for Raven, before they headed back to the Titans house,

"So, what question do you have for me tonight?"

"Did that prophecy come true?" Jinx asked, having pondered it all day as she studied.

Raven laughed softly, "'The Gem was born of Evils fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He come to claim, he comes to sire. The end of all things mortal.'" As Raven said the words, the red runes showed up on her body, painting out her past for the world to see.

Jinx gasped as she pulled the Titans arm to her and traced the runes lightly, "What the hell?" She said, looking up at the half-breed in front of her.

"My father brought Slade back to life, and used him to deliver a message to me on my birthday. He said that I couldn't escape my destiny. That no matter how he went about it, he would be out again, and he would rule the Earth. On the day of a solar eclipse, the Titans put me in a room to protect me, but it didn't work. By the end of the night, I was were I was suppose to be, and I let my father into this world." Raven explained, opening the door to her house and allowing Jinx to enter first.

Jinx went and let Nova in, while Raven made a kettle of warm water. When they were sitting on the couch, Raven continued,

"I left the room that the team set up, I gave them a a small measure of my powers to keep them safe, and left with Slade. I let my father out, and the world was turned to stone. The team was able to distract him until Robin could bring me back. With the help of the others, I was able to defeat my father, and return the world to normal."

Jinx sat quietly, thinking things over. Raven let her be, petting Nova gently as she waited.

"Can it ever happen again?"

Raven shook her head, "I might not have been able to choose my destiny, but I was able to over come it. My father is dead, and like all things demon related, I have inherited his power because of it. I am probably one of the strongest people in the world."

"Why?"

"Trigon was one of the devils generals. He lead his undead army, before he became power hungry and went rogue. He was number two out of the six that Lucifer had."

"That means he was powerful, right?"

Raven tilted her head, "On a scale of one to ten, my father rated a nine. The devil was eleven, for obvious reasons. The first general was nine, borderline ten. Because I was Trigon's daughter, I rated an eight, sometime nine, if my father took control of me. When I killed him, I got his powers, and with it, his rating. The only one who could really kill me is Lucifer, or anyone he sends after me personally."

"Is that why Dr. Light is afraid of you?"

Raven laughed, shaking her head, "No. Back when the Titan's were first starting, my father broke loose if her jail in my mind. He was taking control of me at random points. We were fighting Dr. Light one night, and father took control. He used my powers to drag him into the darkness. He's been afraid of the dark ever since. He gets brave, every once in a while, and actually fights me, but all I have to do is put him in total darkness for a few seconds."

"Well, doesn't that sound vicious of you." Jinx said, leaning back on the arm rest behind her, "Why do I never see you eat?"

"I eat when I wake, and before we open the bar."

"Bullshit."

"Stay the night. I'll make you food." Raven offered, leaning back and closing her eyes, "Besides, I have to get up early tomorrow to meet with Kori."

Jinx thought it over, and by the time she nodded her agreement, the Titan across from her was already asleep. With a wicked smile, Jinx crawled over and rested between Raven's legs, laying her head on her chest and wrapping her arms around the dark haired woman's waist.

_Let's see what she thinks about this when she wakes up._ Jinx thought, as sleep took over.

* * *

**A/N:** So... how will Raven react?

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ordinary Life- Part 6**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** They've finally 'slept' together...

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Raven woke with a soft yawn, opening her eyes slightly in the bright light of her living room. She really needed to start kicking Jinx out sooner, so she could sleep in her own bed. At this rate, she might as well use the living room as her bedroom. A movement at the corner of her eye made Raven look down, seeing Jinx laying on top of her, arms wrapped around her tightly. The dark Titan blushed, realizing that her own arms were holding Jinx close to her, one hand in the pink hair that was down. Raven had noticed that Jinx' hair wasn't in its usual horns. Most times, she wore it in a bun, or a high pony-tail; but today, it was let down, and resting at the edge of her shoulder blades.

Raven smiled at the sight, and feel of someone in her arms. _Its been a while since someone was so comfortable around me, besides Nikolas._ She thought, gently moving from underneath Jinx. She laid a blanket over the metahuman and went about taking a shower and dressing for the day. She wore a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of designer ripped blue jeans, she also slipped on her socks as well, though she wasn't going to put her boots on yet. Once she was done getting ready, she moved into the kitchen and started making breakfast, even though it was nearing noon.

Jinx muttered under her breath as she came too. She looked around, seeing that she was in Raven's living room still. She looked under her, wondering where Raven went, until she smelt the food cooking in the Kitchen. She got to her feet and yawned, stretching out her back. She let Nova in, who had been pawing at the back door, and moved into the kitchen, where she saw the dark Titan standing over the stove, flipping some hash browns with a spatchula.

_I could get use to this._ Jinx thought, before freezing at the words, _Where the hell did that come from?_ She thought.

Raven tilted her head as she turned to look at Jinx, "Morning." She said, trying to snap the metahuman out of her thoughts.

"Morning, whatcha making?" Jinx asked, walking behind the Titan and looking over her shoulder.

Raven shivered at the closeness, feeling the tattoo on her right wrist burning slightly in response as well, "Omelets. With a side of hash browns."

"You can cook?" The metahuman asked

"Is that your question for the day?" Raven countered, hiding a smirk.

"I'm only limited to one a day?"

"Isn't that what we agreed too?"

"Did you make the rules without telling me?"

"Didn't you break them already, then?"

The banter went back and forth the whole time Raven cooked. When they were sitting at the table, after Raven had fed Nova her t-bone stake for the day, the dark titan finally responded to the original question,

"I sucked at cooking." She said, taking a bit of her omelet, "The first thing I made was pancakes, and I burnt them so bad that only Starfire; with her taste buds, could eat them. I started cooking with Cyborg after that, though he wouldn't let me do anything with the stove for the longest time. When I moved out, I took classes at College, I warned the professor, and he was patient with me the whole way through the class. I'm an alright cook because of it."

"So nothing elaborate for dinner then?" Jinx asked,

Raven shook her head, "I can do a few dishes that you'd see in restaurants, but no, nothing really elaborate."

They finished their brunch in silence, splitting the work for cleaning. Jinx washed the dishes, and Raven put them where they go. When they finished, the dark Titan put her boots on and walked towards the garage.

"Would you like a ride to your apartment?" The half-breed asked, flicking on the light to show the two vehicles sitting in the garage.

Jinx walked over, looking into the inclosed space. On one side, sat a black mustang, while the other was occupied by a black motorcycle. The metahuman's mouth dropped open at the sight,

"You can drive that thing?" She asked, pointing at the motorcycle.

Raven nodded, "It was my eighteenth birthday gift from Cy. He built it from scratch. Unfortunately, Kori doesn't like riding with me on it, so we have to take the mustang. Do you want a ride?"

"Please." Jinx said, walking over and waiting by the passenger door.

Raven opened the big door and unlocked the car. When they were both in it, she turned it on and backed out, closing the garage and driving down the street,

"Where to?" She asked.

"The apartments in the old part of town." Jinx stated, looking at everything, and playing with the different radio stations. Raven had a good mix of different genres programmed into the six channels. "Where did you get this one?" She asked, referring to the mustang.

"The dean of the college. I saved his daughter and son one day when there was a shooting." Raven stated, "He figured out that I was me, and asked if there was some way he could repay me."

"You asked for a mustang?" The metahuman asked,

Raven shook her head, "I didn't ask for anything. About a week later, his son asked me to meet him in the parking lot. This was hiding under a tarp. He joked that I needed an actual car to impress the ladies. He just didn't want me showing him up with my baby."

"Baby?"

"The motorcycle you were drooling over."

The car pulled up outside the apartments, "Will you be at the bar tonight?" Jinx asked,

"Twenty questions is turning into forty." Raven commented, smirking, "Yes. I work there, remember?"

Jinx stuck her tongue out, pouting as she got out of the car and went into the building. Raven watched her, before pulling out into the street again and heading for Starfire's sector. When she got to the hyperactive alien's house, she found the screen door closed, but the regular one open. She put the car in park and turned it off, getting out and going to the door,

"Kori?" She asked out, letting her voice echo in the living room,

"One moment!" Shouted a cheery voice, "Rach?" It asked next.

"Yeah, it's me," Raven responded,

Star appeared at the door, opening it and pulling her friend into a bone breaking hug. They walked into the back yard, where Star had been planting flowers near the patio. They talked for a little bit, while Starfire finished planting the flowers. When she was done, she washed up and they headed out to the pizzaria that they use to go to. The team had wanted to meet up as civilians, where they had all gone as teenagers.

The boys and Terra were waiting for them, already arguing over what to get on the pizza. Raven and Starfire joined them, watching as they fought over the toppings. Raven looked over at Terra, who was sitting next to Beast Boy, the blonde looked back at her and smiled,

"Hey Rae." She said, waving slightly, "Are we still on for next Friday?" She asked,

Raven nodded, "Where do you want to meet this time?"

"Your house?"

Raven smiled, "You don't want to meditate, do you? You just want to see Nova."

Terra blushed, "Do not." She responded, pouting.

"Riiight." the dark Titan said, smirking.

The others finally picked what they wanted, and the pizza was brought out. They sat and joked like it was old times, and when the day was over, they parted with smiles and well wishes.

"Hey Raven?" Star asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Yes?"

"Are Melvin and them coming down anytime soon?"

Raven frowned, tilting her head, "Timmy should have a birthday coming up. I'm not sure, I'd have to check my calendar at home, why?"

Star shrugged, "The last time we saw them was after they were released from the temple last year. I remember that they adored you, and said they would visit often."

Raven smiled, "Yeah, last time Teether called me mom."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Melvin says that he only calls me that. Everyone else he calls by name."

"Well that's sweet of him." Star said, as they pulled up outside her house, "See you next weekend? You are still going to the Tower, right?"

"Yes I am. I'll see you there." Raven responded, watching her friend go inside her house safely before driving off again.

She stopped by the grocery store, getting some supplies for the house before heading home. She put everything away, writing out a list of what she'd need to use to make dinner tonight. After that was done, she moved back to the garage and drove her bike to the bar.

Time to put her plan into action...

* * *

**A/N:** I know that was sort of a crappy way to end the chapter, but I want what happens next to be it's own separate chapter, if I can manage it.

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ordinary Life- Part 7**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** In this chapter, we're going to see some of Raven and Nikolas' up bringing. Or more accurately, what the Monks made them do for their own amusement. I decided to pick 'The time of my life' from Dirty Dancing (I loved this movie as a kid, and it was where I heard the song from.) I will be typing out the lyrics, and since I can't write very good fight and dance scenes, I would suggest you pull up the video. They will be dancing just like that (Without the jumping off the stage part), as well as singing along with the lyrics. The reason why I suggest this, is because I will be writing from Jinx's perspective, as she watches them dancing. Oh, and there will probably be other songs in this story as well, I will give disclaimers for them as I bring them into the story.

Sorry for the very long A/N...

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans, Dirty Dancing, and 'The time of my Life'. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy!

* * *

Raven pulled into a parking space near the front doors of _Nevermore_. Blas and Tyler were at the door, playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would be door man tonight.

"Boys?" She asked, standing next to them,

"Yes, Ms. Roth?"

"Why don't you just go back and forth each night?" She asked next, watching as Tyler lost a round.

The two grown men paused and looked at each other, before turning to their boss, "It's not as fun." They stated together, going back to their game.

Raven shook her head, "Boys and their games." She muttered, walking into the building. She didn't see Nik around the room, and figured that he was still up stairs getting ready. She set her keys in the safe in the storage room, before grabbing the clipboard and going through inventory. About an hour later, Nikolas appeared looking disheveled, and slightly flushed.

"Nik, is there something I should know?" Raven asked, not even looking up from her clipboard. She had felt the happy and giddy feeling coming off the man she had known her whole life.

"No _nim_, But hopefully there will be soon!" Nikolas said happily, smiling brightly, "I thought we could dance tonight... What do you say?" He asked, taking a seat next to the half-breed.

"What movie did you watch?" Raven asked,

"I saw Dirty Dancing on the TV last night. I loved the ending scene..."

Raven frowned, closing her eyes, _Dirty Dancing... Dirty Dancing... Oh, yes, Kori and Terra had me watch that a year ago..._ She thought, trying to remember all the moves from the movie. She turned to Nikolas, "Would you hate me if I let Happy out to play? Maybe with a shot of Knowledge and Lust? They're the only ones who know the moves all the way."

"Let them out, and if that sweet darling you've been flirting with is here, let them have some time with her. Maybe you should have her dance with you."

Raven sighed, "We are not flirting."

"Right, and I don't feel the angry glares pointed at the back of my head every night she's here." Nikolas responded,

"She's only been here three nights, maybe." Raven responded, confused,

"And your point is?" Nikolas asked,

"I hate you." The demoness snarked, looking up at her friend, "And I better be meeting that hunk of man you picked up, soon." She added, smirking at the taller man for a moment more before turning back to the clipboard.

The two of them worked for the next thirty minutes before going back out into the bar area and setting up for the night. Nikolas talked to the DJ, who was willing to play 'The time of my life' at their Que. The club slowly filled up, and Jinx came in at about eight, which is when Nikolas nodded to the DJ, silently telling him that they were ready,

"Alright guys," The DJ said when the song he was playing came to an end, "I was asked to play a song by the owners, who wish to dance to it, so could everyone move back and make a circle?"

The crowd did as asked, all of their curiosity peaked with the knowledge that they'd get to see the owners dancing together.

"Alright now. Rachel, Nikolas, if you would?" The DJ asked.

Nikolas moved to the center of the dance floor, watching as Raven stood pouting at him, "Oh, come on _nim_, You said you would."

"And you said you would tell me before hand Nik." She commented, pouting still.

"Come on Rachel." Nikolas said, "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel-" He said, chanting her name over and over again, soon the whole bar was chanting with him and he smirked when she walked over with a huff.

"Fine, Nikolas. You win." She said, stepping into his awaiting arms. They got into the right position, and Raven let her emotions take over, knowing that they would do it right.

Jinx sat at the bar, across the room, watching the scene with wide eyes. She saw as Raven stepped into Nikolas' arms and took a deep breath. The music started, and they slowly started twirling around the area that was given to them

_**Nikolas:**__ Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_**Raven:**__ 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you_

Jinx felt her jaw drop at the sound of Raven's voice, singing the song. The music was up at a good volume, but the lyrics were brought down, so that everyone could hear the two of them singing along with the song. The bar had fallen silent, and Jinx could swear her heart was beating a mile a minute as she watched the two. They were twirling and moving as if they had done this their whole lives.

_**Nikolas:**__ I've been waiting for so long  
Now I finally found someone  
To stand by me_

_**Raven:**__ We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

Jinx felt the jealousy course through her as she watched, _That asshole is dancing with her! He's suppose to be gay, Dammit!_ She thought, though she didn't try and Analise why she was so angry at him. She kept watching, muttering to herself that she was going to have Raven teach her how to dance. She wasn't going to let them dance together again, not if she wanted to stay sane.

_**Both:**__ Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each others hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the Urgency_

_**Nikolas:**__ Just remember_

_**Raven:**__ You're the one thing_

_**Nikolas:**__ I can't get enough of_

_**Raven:**__ So I'll tell you something_

_**Both:**__ This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
'Til I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Jinx felt her heart stop for a split second when she heard the word love, _Please let this just be the song, and not how they really feel... Please... I know I heard Raven say something about a girlfriend. Or, well, at least her being into women..._ She was paying too much attention to the two people dancing to notice how desperate her thoughts were. If she was in her right mind, she would probably be balking at how jealous and scared she sounded; even if it was in her mind.

_**Raven:**__ With my body and Soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know_

_**Nikolas:**__ So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control_

_**Raven:**__ Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say:  
"Stay with me tonight."_

_**Nikolas:**__ Just remember  
You're the one thing_

_**Raven:**__ I can't get enough of _

_**Nikolas:**__ So I'll tell you something_

_**Both:**__ This could be love because_

_'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I ow it all to you_

There was a slight break in the lyrics at this point, and Jinx was doing all she could not to march over and rip the two of them apart. Her heart was screaming out that she do it, while her mind said that it would ruin the dance; and though it was annoying to see, she wanted to know how this all would end. So, while mind and heart waged a war over what she should do, Jinx sat and watched, determined to get Raven alone after the song was over. She wasn't going to let the 'supposed' gay man take the dark Titan away from her...

_**Nikolas:**__ Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before_

_**(Raven:**__ Never felt this way__**)**_

_**Nikolas:**__ Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_**Both:**__ 'Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Jinx stood up the moment the song was over, watching as they pulled apart. The crowd was going wild, shouting out 'encore' over and over again. Nikolas shook his head, smiling at everyone.

"Go to your girl, _Nim_." He whispered to Raven, "I'll handle the bar for a while. Take her up stairs if you have too, but I swear, if she doesn't stop glaring at me, I'm going to conjure her into another realm." He muttered at the end, heading towards the bar.

Raven nodded, feeling how her emotions retreated slightly to let her have control of her movements. The dance had gone well, and it had been a surprise when Nikolas had started singing along with the lyrics. She wasn't going to be out done, and Lust had been quick to sing the song, with Knowledge's help. She could feel the different emotions of the patrons as they danced, their shock and surprise, and even some of their lust. She had tuned them out as best she could, paying as much attention as she could to Jinx' emotions only. She only felt anger and jealousy, and had to wonder where it was coming from, and who it was aimed at. If Nikolas was right, the emotions were at him, but she wasn't sure why; it wasn't like they were dating. Jinx knew that, Raven had told her that Nik was gay, and she had even mentioned that she batted for the same team.

With a deep sigh, Raven made her way over to Jinx, resolving that she would figure things out soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that the song took up most of this chapter, but don't worry, I'm going to make up for it. If this is ordinary life, then there has to be a bit of drama, no?

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ordinary Life- Part 8**_

**Rating: NC17**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So... who's up for some drama?

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Raven moved across the floor and stood in front of Jinx, waiting for her to move. Jinx grabbed her hand, tugging on it while she headed to the front door. Raven let herself be lead out the building, but stopped when Jinx tried to drag her across the street. Jinx frowned at her, but she just smiled at the metahuman and pulled her over to her bike.

"Get on." Raven said, straddling the motorcycle and waiting.

When Jinx was sitting behind her, she opened a small portal into the safe and grabbed her keys. She turned the bike on and pulled out of the parking lot. Jinx wrapped her arms around the demoness tightly, watching over her shoulder as she drove through the city. When they came to the harbor, Raven came to a stop and leaned back slightly.

Before she could say anything though, Jinx was getting off the bike, muttering "He's not gay." several times.

Raven got off as well, but leaned against it as she watched the pink-haired woman pace in front of her. She said nothing, letting the other woman do as she wished for a few moments more. When Jinx didn't stop, the Titan sighed and grabbed the pacing woman's wrist, pulling her into her arms.

"He's not gay." Jinx muttered again, resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

"Nik is the gayest man I have ever known." Raven whispered, "On his planet, it isn't uncommon. We lived in a monastery that was nothing but men. There were only two women, and they rarely showed themselves. I was, and still am his older sister, maybe not be blood, but by love. He was the only person who excepted me for who I was and what I would become. The Titan's are family, yes, but if it came down to it, I would choose Nik over them." She paused, frowning at the skyline, "I know that's rather evil of me, since I spent nine years living on Earth and having them as friends. But Nikolas has known me his whole life, and I never hid anything from him. Just like he has done the same. He only let me leave because he had to go back to his world as well."

Jinx frowned, "What does any of that have to do with him being gay?" She asked, a growl coming out of her throat.

"The fact that he has a boyfriend." Raven stated, "I haven't met the man yet, but Nik had seen him today before we opened. I felt their emotions when I got there."

"Then why the hell were you dancing like that?"

"He saw a movie, and wanted to dance. We had lessons growing up. The priest's had to get their amusement from somewhere. Nik and I were it."

"I don't like it." Jinx growled, "You said you were gay too, why the fuck were you dancing with him like that? Like you were in love with each other."

Raven sighed, getting frustrated with the human luck charm. No matter how she explained it, the other woman wasn't seeing things as they truly were. What did she have to do, show who she was really interested in? Well, that was a rather good idea, but would she be able to deal with it if she got rejected?

She only thought it over for a few seconds. With a growl of her own, she pulled Jinx to her, connecting their lips in a harsh kiss. It took a moment to sink in, but soon Jinx was kissing her back, nearly shoving her tongue down Raven's throat in her frustration. They stayed like this for a while, Raven eventually moved down to Jinx's neck and bit down, leaving a nice sized bruise. Jinx moaned at the feeling, returning the mark; though she actually drew blood, while Raven had been nice about that.

It was when the blood touched her tongue that she came back to her senses, pulling away from Raven and stumbling back several steps. She glared at the half-breed in front of her.

"Get the hell away from me!" She yelled, her emotions a whirlwind of chaos.

Raven stared at her, feeling the blood run down her collar bone, "Fine. But just so you know. I will never think of Nik as anything else but a little brother." She growled, using her powers to teleport herself back to the bar.

Jinx watched, horrified that she sent the Titan away from her. She fell to her knees, her hands clenching into fists against the pavement. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pounded at the ground, watching with blurred sight at the blood seeping from her knuckles. She had just lost something important, but she didn't understand what it was. Her heart and mind warred as she sat there, staring blankly at the black motorcycle in front of her.

Why had Raven left the vehicle with her? Surely she could use her powers and send it back to her house. The keys were still in the slot, though the bike wasn't on. With a sigh, Jinx moved to sit next to it, leaning back and staring at where the water and sky met. She was only there for a few moments before it started pouring rain.

"I guess it isn't my lucky day." Jinx muttered sadly.

~o0o~

It was well past three o'clock in the morning when Raven came stumbling into her house, drunk. She had a messenger bag full of bottles that she tossed onto the couch. She let Nova in, not even noticing that her powers lashed out and broke her flat screen TV. The wolf looked up at her, waiting for the attention her mistress would give her before she would go lay down. Tonight, though, Raven flopped onto the ground, staring up at the ceiling as tears streamed down her face,

"I fucked up Nova." She said, laying on her side and patting the floor next to her. Nova walked over, laying down and nuzzling close to the dark Titan, "I fucked up royally." She muttered, petting the nape of Nova's neck gently, "I had to kiss her, and now I lost the chance to even have a friendship with her."

Nova whimpered, looking up at her mistress with sad eyes.

"I'm talking about Jinx, sweetie." Raven said, knowing what her pet wanted to hear, "I kissed her tonight, after she flew into a jealous fit about Nik."

Nova tilted her head, understanding the words, but wondering why Jinx would get jealous about the man.

Raven chuckled, "I swear you were human in your past life, Darling. Jinx was mad that we danced." She looked over her shoulder and used her powers to grab the bag and bring it over to herself. She grabbed one of the unmarked bottles and took a large swing of it, relishing the burn it caused down her throat. She explained to Nova what happened, though a stray thought in the back of her mind made her wonder if the wolf could truly understand her.

When she was done, new tears streamed down her cheeks and she killed off the rest of the bottle, throwing it against the wall and watching it shatter to a million pieces. Three more bottles met the same fate, and once again her powers lashed out, ripping the couch into sections. Nova whimpered at the sight, curling up closer to her mistress.

Raven looked down, her vision blurred, "I'm sury Nov... Ddn't men to scae yu." She slurred, laying on her back again and looking up. She reached into the bag, grabbing the last two bottles of scotch, opening one and drinking it down. This one she used fire on, and watched as the glass melted to her palm. The pain felt weird, but she just used her powers to send it to the trash. The last bottle was thrown at the back door, breaking though it. Right before it hit the pool, Raven sent a blast of fire at it, and watched as it exploded, flames licking at the alcohol before the pool killed the fire.

The last thing she remembered, was laying her head next to Nova and crying as darkness took her.

* * *

**A/N:** I have to ask... Did that have enough Drama, or could it have used more?

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ordinary Life- Part 9**_

**Rating: M (We are fast approaching the actual... Umm... Yeah)**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So... who wants to see what happens after that night?

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

The next morning Raven groaned, rolling over and opening her eyes.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered a second later, closing her eyes at the bright light. She felt her head pounding painfully, and then her back when she rolled over again, "God Fucking Dammit!" She shouted, getting to her feet hastily. She looked around, ignoring her pounding skull and took in all the glass on the floor, along with her torn couch and broken TV.

"What the fuck did I do last night?" She asked herself, fixing everything she had broke with her powers. She walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a small clear vile off a door shelf. She drank the clear liquid, sighing when her headache started going away. She headed to her room, after that, intending to take a nice long hot shower.

Flashes of what happened the night before plagued her all day, and by the end of it she remembered that she returned to the bar, went up to Nik's 'lounge' as it were, and grabbed several bottles of _her_ scotch. It was stronger then the normal stuff, its intended use was for half and full demon's alike. She had stuffed them into a bag and walked home, where she proceed to sit on her lawn and drink herself silly, in the pouring rain. That hadn't mattered though, since her powers protected her from getting wet. She had finally gotten into her house and had her little 'fit' as it were... where Nova...

"Oh, dear god!" Raven said, sitting up on her bed, "Nova?" She called out, "Nova, sweetie, please come here." She added.

The door was cracked, and soon it was nudged open by a nose, light grey eyes looked up at her. The demoness sighed, "Come here darling, please." She said, watching as the wolf walked over to her cautiously, "On the bed Nova," She said, when the black mass of fur stopped at the side.

Nova huffed, in that way a wolf does and jumped onto the bed, curling up next to her mistress. Raven pet her gently,

"I'm sorry for scaring you last night." She whispered, gazing at the wall across from her, "I messed up." She muttered to herself, "I'm sorry, but I think you lost a friend as well Sweetie."

Nova looked up at her, whimpering slightly.

"I know. If I can, I'll let her know that you miss her."

The two laid in bed for the rest of the night; snuggled together above the covers.

~o0o~

Jinx trudged into her apartment, dripping wet from the rain that had poured down all night. She had been out all day, and she was still soaking wet. With a grumble, she tossed Raven's keys onto her counter and went into her bedroom, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and heading to the bathroom. After a shower, she flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, where she was assaulted by visions that weren't her own.

_A young Raven stood in front of a taller, older version of herself._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes?" The older woman asked, kneeling down, "What is it, Rachel?"_

_"Do you hate me?" The little child asked, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes,_

_"No, sweetie. I just find it hard to look at you..." The woman trailed off, turning her head away to hide the tears that were coming, "When I look at you, I see the demon who made you possible, and I feel bad... It wasn't your fault, but I can't help it."_

_Raven frowned, "Do you love me at all?"_

_"Yes. It's just hard to look passed him and see you."_

_Raven nodded, "I'll make you proud mommy. Some way, I'll make you see _me_. Instead of him."_

_The woman smiled, "Thank you, Darling."_

_~o0o~_

_"You're not doing it right!" A voice shouted,_

_An older Raven whirled around, falling to her knees and bowing to one of the priest's in the monastery, "I'm sorry." She said._

_Before the man could yell at her more, a female voice broke in, "To detach your emotions, you need to be numb, to not let yourself feel anything. Meditate more, young Raven." A robed, and hooded woman walked out, "Continue in your room for today, please. I need to _speak_ with brother Owen."_

_Raven got up and walked around the corner, but didn't move much farther then that. She listened in on the two, wondering what the priestess had to say._

_"Are you an idiot?" The woman asked, pulling her hood down to show red-violet eyes, "That is the daughter of Trigon. If she wasn't afraid of you, she would kill you."_

_"That little filth shouldn't be here!" The man nearly shouted, "Why did he have to let her live? Why didn't he just kill her and save us the trouble?"_

_"Because no one can stop destiny. And the Head Priest knows that, first hand. Raven has more in her then just Demon. Though she does not know it, and will probably never figure it out."_

_The man growled, "We are all afraid of her, even you." He stated, feeling rather proud that he was right._

_The woman laughed, "I am not afraid _of_ her, I am afraid _for_ her. There is a difference, Brother Owen. If I were you, I would learn it soon." With that parting sentence, the Priestess walked off, pulling her hood up again._

_~o0o~_

_A freshly turned sixteen year old Nik stood next to a taller man, and in front of Raven._

_"_Nim_, I'd like you to meet Mark." Nik said, smiling at the man briefly, "We've been dating for two months."_

_Raven smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mark." She said, bowing slightly._

_The man held back a sneer, bowing and saying hello as well. He knew who the woman was, and didn't like her, he knew he'd have to be careful around her now._

_Raven frowned tilting her head as she felt the emotions rolling off the tall man in waves. She said nothing; she had a time limit here, since she had told the Titan's that she needed to go somewhere for a few hours. They didn't know that she meant off world._

_"Nik, could I talk to you privately, for one moment?"_

_They walked around the corner, "Nik, you need to be careful around him." Raven said, pulling the tall man into her arms, "I don't know what his intentions are, but his emotions are anything but pure... Please, just treed carefully. I can't lose you..."_

_Nik hugged the woman he considered his sister, "I promise _Nim_ I will be careful... But you have to do the same... I couldn't bare to lose you either."_

_Raven nodded, "I have to go now, _Alm_, I will see you soon, I promise."_

_Nikolas nodded, smiling as Raven disappeared right in front of him. He conjured up some flowers and walked over to his boyfriend, "Let's go see your mother, Mark."_

_~o0o~_

_Raven levitated in a sitting position in the middle of her room, slowing going through the process of letting her emotions out; merging them together and into her being. They would still be 'people' when she was in her mind, but now that her father was gone, she had no more worry. It had taken her a while, but she had exepted her demon side, and with it, came control of the powers she had, and the ones she got from Trigon's defeat. Now, only when she got drunk- off demonic alcohol-, or lost all control of her emotions, would her powers lash out._

_When she was done, a shadowy image formed in front of her, causing her to fall back,_

_"Priestess?" She asked, looking up to see the woman who had defended her from brother Owen all those years ago._

_"You have done well, Rachel. I am here to tell you about the other half of your heritage, and your legacy..."_

_The words were blurred after that, and the scene faded._

Jinx jolted awake, sweat dripping down her face and the back of her neck. She rushed to get out of bed, even tripping over the blanket and falling onto the ground with a loud thump. She pushed herself to her feet and ran into the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had dark lines under them, and the bruise on her neck looked darker, it even seemed to pulse along with her heart.

She placed a hand on the mark, wincing away from it when she felt how tender it was. It would be a while before it would fade, but the human luck charm had a feeling that even though it would fade in time, the branding it meant would follow her around for the rest of her life. With a frustrated sigh, she walked into her kitchen, grabbing a knife and a few apples from a bowl on the counter. She lost herself in thought as she sliced them up, but she wasn't too out of it to feel the sting of the knife slicing into her skin.

She looked down to see the blood pouring out of the shallow wound. She walked over to the sink, and turned the water on, but before she could wash the blood off her palm, it stopped pouring out of the cut, and actually started going back into it. Once all the blood was back inside, the cut healed, as if it had never been there in the first place.

Several blocks away, Raven sat up in her bed as a slanted cut appeared on her left palm, blood pouring out of the wound with no real end in sight.

* * *

**A/N:** So... What do you think? I have a feeling that if these women were real people, I would probably have a very scary demoness and metahuman wanting me dead... Mostly for the fact that I'm being rather mean to them at the moment.

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ordinary Life- Part 10**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** I know that this is starting to go a little more towards the show, and not so much ordinary life in general. But I'm trying to factor in the fact that Raven isn't human, and thought Jinx is gifted, she IS human, and has to realize what being with Raven will mean.

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Time seemed to fly after that day. Raven never said much, having a permanent frown on her face- unless she was at the bar, but her smile never reached her eyes-, and a new addition to her outfits. The wound on her palm wouldn't heal, and so she was always wearing a bandage, since it never stopped bleeding. The wrap was enchanted to stay clean, which sent the blood somewhere else. Nikolas had asked her about it, but she had just shrugged at him, smiling sadly. The prince figured out rather fast that something bad happened with Jinx, so he never pushed for more information. He would wait till his sister was ready to tell him.

Terra came over for their monthly meditation, and noticed how Raven was acting. She was just like before, when they had first met; quite and withdrawn, not saying more then what was needed. The half-breed didn't even yell at her for not taking her muddy shoes off. Which was definitely a first, since Raven liked her house spotless.

The others didn't believe her when she told them, but they couldn't prove her wrong. When they got together for the weekend at the Tower, they got to see first hand what the blonde earth-bender had been talking about. They had been joined by Melvin, with Bobby in tow, Timmy, and Teether; who had wanted to see his 'momma Raven'. The three children were the only ones able to get the demoness to smile, a full honest smile that reached her eyes. Melvin noticed the difference, and asked Raven what was wrong. Raven had shrugged, saying that she lost something that meant the world to her, and she wasn't coping well.

Timmy had asked what it was, and why she smiled at them, when she was done answering the first question. Raven had smiled slightly at the middle child, telling him that she loved them, and that it was enough to make her smile. She hadn't lied to them, she would never lie to the children that she considered her own. Anyone who was in hearing range of her, figured that they shouldn't bomb bard her with questions, so they kept their thoughts to themselves and hoped that their friend would get better.

They estimated that it would take a while to work out.

~o0o~

Jinx sat on her couch, staring blankly at the wall. She hadn't been to see Raven, hadn't gone to the bar. Her emotions were still all over the place, and she had been dreaming about Ravens past every night. She wasn't sure what had happened, and she wanted to have everything sorted out before she confronted the dark Titan.

The memories were random and confusing, jumping from child to adult and back again. They had no order, and there seemed to be several memories that were blurred, like she wasn't suppose to see them, and then there would be complete conversations in others that were blank, like someone had pressed the mute button.

When she was awake, she spent half her time trying to figure out what her heart wanted, and the other half figuring out what her mind wanted. The two hadn't stopped warring with each other, and it was to the point where Jinx had a constant headache from it. Then there were times were she had a very clear idea of what she wanted. It would only last for so long though, and soon she was back to being confused.

She knew that she was starting to have feeling for the dark woman. The question, though, is if those feelings were deeper then mere attraction. She wasn't cruel enough to use the other woman, just to throw her away when she was done. But what if she tried to have a relationship with the half-breed, and nothing more came of her feelings? Would Raven let her go? Would She yell at the metahuman for using her like she did? Would they even be able to stay friends after everything was said and done?

Then again, they probably weren't really friends anymore, after what had happened that night. She had most likely lost one of the few friends she had, all because she had been stupid. She would think back on that night and wonder what could have happened, had she let Raven continue, or if she had never let herself get jealous in the first place.

It took her weeks to come to the conclusion that she would never truly know, and if she wanted things to change, she would have to talk to Raven. So, with that in mind, she grabbed the keys to Raven's bike and headed out of the apartment. She drove the bike to the bar, but ended up skidding around a drunk driver. She fell off the bike, and a piece of sheet metal sliced into and through her arm, while the motorcycle slid across the pavement, and came to a halt near a lamp post.

Jinx hissed in pain as she slowly pulled the metal out of her arm, watching again as the wound healed itself slowly. She flexed her arm a little to test it, before getting to her feet and heading for Raven's 'baby'. The bike had a few scratches, but nothing bad. Jinx pulled it up right and got back on it, watching as the police finally caught the asshole and pulled him over. She sat there for a few minutes before again heading to _Nevermore_.

~o0o~

Raven stood in the storage room, looking for a bottle of Jack. They had just run out, and she was sure she had seen another bottle back here. A searing pain tore through her right forearm and she looked down to see a new wound appearing. It went from elbow to wrist, and was all the way through her skin. So much so, that Raven could actually see a little bit of the floor through the wound. The thing about this cut, though, was that it wasn't bleeding, but yet it wasn't healing either. With a grumble, she used her magic to get some bandages and wrapped her arm up. It wouldn't do for a customer to see the gash and flip out on her.

She found the bottle she was looking for after another few minutes of searching, and headed back out to the bar. She went about helping Nik as she tried to figure out what had caused this wound. She didn't notice as Jinx came through the door, just as she didn't notice the metahuman walking over to the bar. The pink-haired woman spoke with Nik for a moment, before heading around the bar and grabbing Raven by the wrist.

She pulled the Demoness through the back door and up to the loft, it took her a moment to find the door that lead to the roof. Raven was in too much of a shock to say anything, and let the metahuman lead her out on to the roof. They stood near the edge, watching the stars silently together.

Jinx took a deep breath, before turning to look Raven in the eyes, "We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** So... what do you think so far...?

Hope you Enjoyed! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ordinary Life- Part 11**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** The dreaded talk... Lets see how well it goes...

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Raven sighed, nodding her head, "What would you like to talk about?"

Jinx didn't hear her, though, since she was now looking at the bandages on Ravens arm and palm. A cold shiver went down her spine as she lifted her right arm up and traced down the inner forearm. Raven watched her, frowning at the sight. She lifted her arms, looking at both sets of wrappings.

"Jinx?" She asked her,

Jinx shook her head, looking the Demon in her eyes.

"That night, when you bit my neck, did you swallow any of my blood?"

The metahuman frowned, "I'm not sure. I remember drawing blood, but I don't remember spitting it out."

Raven sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I'm going to guess that you did... Which explains the wounds I have." She said, gesturing to the bandages.

"What do you mean?"

Raven looked off to the side, "It's forbidden for a human to consume a demon's blood."

"Why?"

The half-breed sighed, "I'm not going to keep explaining if you don't stop asking questions."

Jinx shut her mouth, nodding her head.

Raven smirked slightly at the sight, "It doesn't bind us together, or anything, but it does link you to me for a short time, about two months, or so. In that time, any damage you take is instantly healed, and appears on my body. I won't be able to heal it until the link fades away. Because of the link, you have the ability to see my past, or anything really, about me. Demon's never liked that it made them weak, almost human, so it was made forbidden so that it wouldn't happen often. The only time it's truly allowed is if a demon finds their 'mate'."

"So I consumed some of your blood, and now you take the damage that gets inflicted on me?"

"Yes."

Jinx frowned looking over at the skyline again. That would indeed explain why her wounds were healed, "Your bike as a few scratches on it..." She paused, feeling a flair of anger before it was gone again, "I skidded around a drunk driver. A piece of sheet metal from a near by store ended up slicing into my arm. The one on your palm is from when I was cutting apples at home."

"How bad is my bike?" Raven asked, trying desperately not to act out in anger. She was well aware that Jinx would feel the emotion since they were so close.

"It only has a few scratches on the side, it'll only need a little bit of paint."

Raven nodded, "What did you want to talk about?"

"That night."

The demoness looked away, "What about it?"

"I'm sorry." The metahuman said, after a brief pause, "I've never been with a woman, never really been attracted to one. It took me a while to come to terms with my feelings. I do have feeling for you, but I don't know how deep they run. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Raven laughed, shaking her head sadly, "I figured it would have to be something drastic for you to see. I just didn't think I would be rejected so easily."

"You weren't."

"My first girlfriend used me."

Jinx looked at her, a strange mix of anger and jealousy running through her. Raven felt the emotion but ignored it as she looked at the ground,

"It was in my first year of college. I had known for a while that I was leaning more towards women, so I decided that if they placed me in a double, I would be cautious, since I wasn't sure how they'd react to the information. She was my roommate, and she confined in me one night that she wanted to try it. I was the 'loner' in my first year, and there had been a bet made through out the school. The first person to bed me won a couple hundred dollars, or something like that. Money was place with one of the Librarian aids, who put it in an untouched bank account."

"How come you didn't figure it out? I thought you could read minds, or something like that?"

"I was ignoring it, focusing more on my studies. And I can only read minds if the emotions behind the thought are strong enough. Otherwise it take a bit of concentration. The bet had no real rules, beside that it had to be done before the school year was over. She was smart about it, taking her time with trying to convince me that her feelings were real. I could feel that they weren't, but if I told her that, she would know for sure that I wasn't normal."

Raven took a deep breath, looking up at the sky, "It took a few months before we had sex. She didn't immediately tell anyone, and she strung me along for another few weeks. One day, I got out of class early, and went to our dorm. I was around the corner, when I heard giggling, and a lot of it. She had just told some of her friends...

_"I had sex with her a while back." Ashley said, looking at her friends sitting around her room._

_One of the blondes gasped, "Why didn't you say anything? You won the bet!"_

_Ashley smiled smugly, "I don't know how many people she's been with, but that woman is gifted in the bedroom. I wanted to enjoy it a little longer before I broke her heart. She is none the wiser that I'm not actually in love with her."_

_Raven stood outside the door, listening in as the other girls laughed. She gave a sigh, wishing that her powers had been lying to her, but they were working fine; if what was being said was any indication. With a deep breath, she steeled her powers and opened the door._

"I walked in like I hadn't heard anything, placing my book on my desk and walking back out again. I left the campus and headed over to Kori's house. I spent a few days there, before heading back. My emotions were under control and I merely smirked arrogantly at Ashley when she broke it off. She asked why I wasn't crying, after she had told me the truth and I just told her that I was having my fun with her, and that if she'd waited any longer, I would have broken up with her instead. The next year of school, I lived in my house. I'd had my one try at college dorm life, and didn't want a repeat."

Jinx stood listening, an angry growl coming out of her throat when Raven finished, "She was a bitch."

Raven laughed, smiling slightly, "Yes, she was."

Jinx looked at the floor, gaining her courage up. She looked at Raven, their eyes locked, "Will you go out with me? To dinner?"

The smile grew slightly at the question, and Raven couldn't stop herself from nodding. She moved forward slowly, reaching out to stroke Jinx' cheek gently, "Tonight?"

Jinx shook her head, "I was thinking tomorrow night. Nik said he'd take care of the bar."

They stood silently for a moment, before the Titan rested her hand on the back of the metahuman's neck, pulling her into a soft and tender kiss. It was slow, and only lasted for a minute, but when they pulled back, they both had huge smiles on their face.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night then." Raven murmured, "Try not to harm yourself in the mean time."

Jinx nodded, "Could we take the bike? If you get the scratches fixed?"

The demoness grinned, "I'll do it tonight when I get home. Oh, and before I forget, Nova misses you."

Nova had taken to her misstress' mood, being sad to the point that she would only eat enough to not loose weight. She would whine and whimper softly every night when Raven returned home with no Jinx. She would curl up next to Raven, trying to seek the attention that Jinx gave her from the half-breed. It never seemed like enough to her.

Jinx smiled up at Raven, "Tell her I'll be there tomorrow night."

Raven nodded and they headed back down the stairs, one leaving the building, the other heading back to the bar; both waiting impatiently for tomorrow to come.

0987654321

**A/N:** So there is the 'talk'. It's not over though. There will be more to chat about while they have dinner. Jinx may even have a nice sized jealous fit too...

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ordinary Life- Part 12**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** So... who's up for a date?

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Raven was humming as she walked into her house through the garage. She was in a very happy mood, and even the scratches on her bike didn't bring her down. The first place she went was to the back door, letting Nova in. The wolf walked in slowly, looking around the house, hoping to see a sign of the pink-haired metahuman, when she didn't see her, she whimpered, sitting down at Raven's feet.

"Don't worry sweetie." Raven said, leaning down to scratch behind her pet's ear, "I saw Jinx tonight."

Nova looked up at her, the question clear in her eyes, even though she wasn't human.

"We have a date tomorrow. She'll come over afterwards to see you." The mage explained, smiling as she saw Nova get up and hop around the living room, howling happily. After the wolf had her moment, she followed her mistress into the master bedroom, where they curled up in the bed and fell asleep. When they woke up a couple of hours later, they made their way into the garage, where Raven went and got some tools and paint, while Nova went and laid down in the corner. It had a thick blanket folded in half laying on the ground, and a rawhide bone laying off to the side of it.

Raven started humming as she went about fixing up her bike. She had the types of paint she needed, but figured that a full tune up wouldn't hurt any. It was three hours later, when her cell phone started ringing, that she stopped.

"Hello?" She asked, wiping the grease off her left cheek before putting her tools away.

_"Hey, Rachel... I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"_

"Destiny?" Raven asked, noticing that Nova looked up at the name.

_"Yeah... I'm in town for a few hours, I was wondering if I could come over and use your shower? I have a date tonight."_

Raven snorted, "And why are you asking? You know you're allowed to come over whenever you want."

_"Good... Cause I'm down the street. And you know me, I always want to make sure."_

Raven huffed, "Ok, I'm in the garage, so I'll just open it. You better be ready to say hi to Nova."

_"Awe, you know, I've missed her. I need to visit more often."_

Raven chuckled, walking over and pressing the button to open the garage door. She watched silently as a red Ferrari pulled into her drive way. She put her phone away as her ex-girlfriend stepped out of the sports car. Her red hair nearly glowed in the sunlight, and her grey eyes looked even lighter then they usually were. With a smile, she walked over to Raven with a bag in her hand,

"Thanks Rach. I just got in and realized that I wouldn't have enough time to get a hotel room." She said, hugging her long time friend, before kneeling on the ground with her arms open, "Nova?" She asked, watching the wolf.

Nova moved over and nuzzled against the side of Destiny's neck. The redhead hugged her tightly before getting to her feet again and heading into the house. She went to the guest bathroom and took her shower.

Raven stayed in the garage, checking to see if the paint dried on the motorcycle. When it was, she took a clean rag and slowly wiped the bike down, making sure it shined. After that, she went into the house and went to her room, looking at the clothes in her closet. She was still debating on what pair of pants she wanted when her door opened and Destiny stepped in.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, rubbing the towel in her hands through her hair to dry it more, "And what did you do to your hair? It wasn't that short when we were dating."

"The only reason why it was that long, was because of Nik. I got it cut about a month ago. And I'm trying to figure out what to wear tonight."

"Why?"

"You're not the only one who has a date." Raven said, growing frustrated as she started looking through the shirts next.

Destiny sighed, "Raven, sit down."

Raven did as told, an old habit that she hadn't gotten rid of yet. She watched as the redhead ran sacked her closet and threw things onto the bed. The first item was a pair of black jeans, they were fairly new, so they would work well for a first impression. The next, was a black long sleeve button up shirt, it was in the same state as the jeans. This was followed closely by a black belt, and Destiny's head popping out of the door,

"What's the color of her eyes?" She asked,

Raven frowned, "And what makes you think it's a girl, hmm?"

"I know you Raven. We were together for nearly two years. Don't give me that bullshit." Destiny said, "Now, eye color, or am I going to take a guess?" Her head disappeared into the closet,

"Her eyes are a light cotton candy pink." Raven said, waiting for a moment...

Destiny's head shot out of the closet again, staring at the mage sitting on the edge of the king size bed.

"Are you shitting me?" She asked, "You finally got the courage to ask?"

"Actually, she asked me." Raven said, trying to fight the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Does she know yet?" Destiny asked, grabbing the one pink tank top that Raven had and heading over to the Titan.

"No." Raven answered, shaking her head, "I already came close to fucking it up a while back."

"What did you do?" the redhead asked, sitting down as Raven got to her feet.

The mage grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. She left the door cracked so that she could could explain what happened a few weeks back before she took a shower. It didn't take her very long, and she was dressed in a matter of minutes. When she came out, she was greeted to the sight of Destiny frowning deeply while staring at her.

"Is that why your arm is bandaged?"

Raven looked down at her arms, "She got a small taste of my blood, then proceeded to get hurt without knowing what it would do. The wound on my forearm doesn't bleed, but the sight of it might send people into a frenzy. You can see all the way through my arm. The one on my hand is a small cut, but it doesn't stop bleeding... I have to use my powers so that I don't have to change the bandage every three minutes." She smiled slightly, "So, Miss Johnson, what shoes am I suppose to wear?"

"Your boots, duh, and don't call me that!" Destiny shouted playfully.

Raven chuckled, walking out the room and putting her boots on. Destiny followed, grabbing her bag from the spare bathroom and placing the towel she used in the hamper in the laundry room. She stood by the couch, looking around. She smiled at the few pictures of their past that rested on tables, the one book shelve in the room, and on the wall. When the mage was done, they hugged briefly and exited out the garage. Destiny got back into her Ferrari and left, while Raven got on her motorcycle and headed over to Jinx's apartment.

~o0o~

Jinx stood passing her living room. She had forgotten to set up a time, and it was nearing six in the evening. Did Raven change her mind? She hoped not, she really wanted to see where this... thing, between them would lead to. She had been ready by three, wearing a dark blue skirt that went down to an inch above her knees, with a nice light blue button up shirt and a pair of black sneakers. She had made sure her hair was straight, instead of the natural waves it usually had. She had even but on a small amount of make-up, just a little bit of blush to her cheeks.

_Did... Is she not coming? Was she just joking? Oh god... I ho-_ Before anymore doubt could fill her head, she felt a sudden wave of calm wash over her and she took a deep breath. _Raven was never one to joke and tease. Not in anything like this. At least she wasn't in the past, and I have no reason to doubt her now._

A knock on the door caused her to snap out of her thoughts and she moved to open it, feeling her jaw drop to the floor as she took in the sight in front of her.

Raven stood, her hair looking slicked back, though there was no sigh of any gel in it. She was wearing a very nice pair of black jeans, with a black button up tucked into it. It looked to only have three of the buttons fastened, and the pink tank top under it could easily be seen. There was a new looking belt woven through the loops of the pants, and the mage was wearing her trade mark combat boots, though they look as if they had been polished to a shine. The sleeves to the shirt were rolled up to the middle of her forearms, and the bandages actually helped make her look sexier... at least, in Jinx's opinion. The only piece of jewelry she had on, was a necklace around her neck. It held a small simple black jewel that had a red center.

"Jinx?" Raven asked, finally breaking through the other woman's thoughts.

The meta human picked her jaw up off the floor, "Wow... Uh, you look nice." She said, trying to get moister back in her mouth.

Raven smiled, "Thanks, you look beautiful. Ready to go?"

Jinx nodded, and they left the apartment, heading down the stairs and walking over to the Titans bike. Raven smiled as she sat down and felt the pink-haired woman follow suit. Her arms snaked around the mage's waist and held on tight as Raven started the bike and drove off. The Titan had debated on where to take Jinx for dinner, but had finally settled on a picnic type dinner, figuring that they could use some privacy for the rest of the talk that was sure to take place. Once she figured that out, she decided that the forest outside the City would be a nice place.

Hopefully dinner would work out alright.

* * *

**A/N:** Soo... What do you think?

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ordinary Life- Chapter 13**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Raven/Jinx**

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I had a different story idea I had to get out of my head. And I had to get my xbox addiction under control again...

Don't own anything related to Teen Titans. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Raven pulled her motorcycle to a stop besides a tree. They were well into the forest so no one would see them, but she had stopped them right before getting to the clearing she had picked out. She had asked Terra to set the basket and blanket up before she had to go to night classes, and the blonde had been all over helping, wanting nothing more then to see her friend smile again. Raven was sure that by the end of the night, the rest of her friends would know and she would be teased beyond belief the next time they got together.

_She is well worth any teasing I would get, well and truly worth it,_ She thought with a smile, watching as Jinx got off the bike and looked around. She got off as well, and gently grabbed the metahuman's hand.

Jinx looked at their hands, feeling a sense of safety at the sight, as well as a feeling of being home at the gentle and soft touch.

"Everything is set up a little further in. I didn't want to ruin the area with the wheels on my bike." Raven said, smiling charmingly before guiding Jinx into the clearing.

Jinx was sure her jaw was touching the ground... probably again. The clearing was a big semi-inclosed circle. There was a spot were a few trees could have been, but were not. Instead it gave a clear view of the river bed, and even some of the buildings from the city. Oddly enough, it was facing west, and Jinx was sure they would be here to watch the sun set. Looking around more, she noticed that a blanket had been laid out under the shade of a tree, and a basket was resting in the middle.

Raven lead her over, and they sat down facing each other. The mage smiled as she pulled out several plates, and a nice sized container; that looked to hold some fruit. A second, containing sandwiches followed, along with a bottle of sparkling cider and two Champion flutes. Jinx smiled at the sight, and almost giggled when Raven pulled out a bag of chips.

The Demoness shrugged, grinning like a child, "No picnic is complete without chips." She said as way of explanation. When she caught Jinx looking at the cider, she smiled playfully, "You just have to figure that one out on your own."

"What, don't want me getting drunk?" Jinx asked playfully, her smile turning into a smirk.

Raven smiled, "Maybe one day... But only if you turn out to be a happy drunk and love cuddling."

They both laughed, and Raven went about making two plates with a sandwich each, small hand full of chips, and some fruit. She handed one of them to Jinx, and then poured them a glass of the Cider. The two sat and talked, it was about trivial things; how the bar was doing, about Nik and Raven's friends from the Titans. Raven asked about what Jinx had been up to the past few years. She hid her surprise well, when she found out about the account that Jinx had set up, and that she was doing online schooling so that she could work and not have to worry about getting to class on time.

When they were both done with the food, Raven moved to rest against the tree behind her. She motioned Jinx to come sit next to her, and hid her surprise when the metahuman moved closer and made her open her legs so she could rest between them. They sat facing the gape in the trees, Jinx resting against the mage. Raven had her left arm wrapped around Jinx's waist, while the right was resting gently around her shoulders. They were both quiet as they watched the sun set, and when the stars started showing, Raven used her magic to have small flames float around above their heads.

Jinx smiled at the sight, leaning her head back against a strong shoulder, and stroking over the arm wrapped loosely around her neck.

"Raven?" She asked, after several minutes of just looking at the stars.

"Hm?" Raven responded, her eyes closed as she enjoyed being with her crush.

"In your past... There were conversations that were blurred..." Jinx said, tilting her head slightly to look up at the woman behind her in silent question.

Raven chuckled, "I'm a half breed... When I defeated my father, the head priestess from the temple came and visited me. She said that since I over came my fathers influence... She was now allowed to tell me the other half of my heritage. I am half demon... and half something else."

"Something else?" Jinx asked, her finger catching the edge of the tattoo that adorned Raven's wrist. She pulled the arm away from her, and gently traced the letters that made up the word. She couldn't understand what it said, but the writing looked beyond beautiful to her.

"My mother never talked of her childhood. She claims that she doesn't remember anything from before she turned seven. The priestess explained to me why that was. My mother is an angel."

"Seriously?" Jinx asked, moving to sit up so she could face the woman behind her.

Raven nodded, "She doesn't know it though... Her powers were locked away to protect her. At the time, people were after her family for her. She has a lot of power, and they wanted to use it to rule the world. Because of this, she doesn't remember anything from before she was seven, which is when they erased her memories and moved to Earth. The monks and priestess' were told of this when I was born. They decided to wait and see what happened with my father, before telling me that I am half angel... At the time I was pissed, which is why the memory is blurred. Since then, I have come to accept it as a part of me."

"So... I really shouldn't piss you off then, huh?" Jinx asked

Raven smiled, "I could never be mad at you. And I'm not saying that to be charming. I mean I truly can not be mad at you..."

"Really? Why?" The metahuman asked, her thumb tracing the tattoo lightly.

"You are tracing the reason why." The mage said. She took a deep breath, preparing for any sort of out come from what she was about to say, "I learned that with my dual heritage, that I was sadly enough subjected to having a soul mate. After the Priestess told me this, the tattoos on my arms appeared. One is the name of my soul mate, and the other is a blurred vision of when they would finally accept me, or well, where we would be, when they accept me."

Jinx sat in silence after that, looking down at the arm she had been holding through out the whole conversation. She moved to rest against Raven again, her head laying back on the strong shoulder. Raven didn't try and talk, which she was grateful for at the moment. Her thoughts were all over the place, memories came to the front of her mind, and she started seeing them in a different light.

She now understood why Raven had been so willing to let her into her house, how she had acted, her total relaxed state when she was near her. The words she said, the emotions she showed, everything was blinking in front of her eyes and she couldn't stop them. And after several minutes of thought, she realized she didn't want them to stop. She finally understood what she had been feeling all along.

With a smile, she tilted her head, reached back with one hand, and pulled Raven into a gentle kiss. Her hand rested on the back of the mage's neck, her fingers barely touching the tips of her hair. The arms around her tightened, and Jinx felt completely safe wrapped in them.

When they pulled a part, Jinx smiled, "Can we take this slow?" She asked softly.

"We can go as slow as you want. I am in no rush, and I will never force you into anything." Raven whispered, smiling.

Jinx nodded, "Can we go home?" She asked.

Raven smiled, "Miss Nova?" She asked teasingly.

"Damn right I do!" Jinx shouted playfully, getting to her feet.

Raven got to her feet as well and used her powers to pick everything up. When she was done, she lead Jinx back to her bike, and they drove to Raven's house. While Raven parked in the garage, Jinx hopped off the bike and ran into the living room.

She opened the back door, shouting "NOVA!" out happily.

The wolf bounded over to the door and pounced on the woman, licking at her face happily. The two rolled around on the ground, barks and shrieks coming from them. Raven watched the sight, glad to see her pet happy again. When they were done playing, Jinx moved to sit on the couch... Or well, she flopped onto Raven's lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman and kissed her deeply. They kissed for several minutes before Jinx made herself comfortable and fell asleep.

Raven couldn't contain the smile she had on her face, and held Jinx tightly as she stood. She moved down the hall, into her bedroom, and placed the sleeping metahuman on her bed. She changed into a tank top and sweat pants, before crawling into the bed next to her girl. Pulling the blankets over them, she kissed Jinx on the forehead and held the woman close as she followed her into sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long... Things have been hectic lately. I'm sorry for any mistakes I missed, I wanted to post this chapter before heading to work...

Hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
